


The Doctor is In

by DowagerEmpress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor!Steve, Doctor/Patient, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Hypochondria, M/M, One Shot, patient!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerEmpress/pseuds/DowagerEmpress
Summary: This was not how Bucky had wanted to start his weekend: under the flickering warm glow of fluorescent lights in the waiting room of an overnight clinic. It was 5:30am. Bucky could just glimpse the edge of the sun as it crept up over the horizon through the large windows lining the clinic’s waiting room. This was the July 4th long weekend. He had had plans. Plans to do nothing but drink beer and sit on his balcony in his underpants and observe the fireworks with Nat, but still plans!





	The Doctor is In

This was not how Bucky had wanted to start his weekend: under the flickering warm glow of fluorescent lights in the waiting room of an overnight clinic. It was 5:30am. Bucky could just glimpse the edge of the sun as it crept up over the horizon through the large windows lining the clinic’s waiting room. This was the July 4th long weekend. He had had plans. Plans to do nothing but drink beer and sit on his balcony in his underpants and observe the fireworks with Nat, but still plans!

Instead he was dying. Bucky was sure of it. At the very least he’d be in agonizing pain, but he was pretty sure it was dying. That’s what blood meant. Which was totally unfair. He’d been so healthy! He worked out; he ate well, he’d even started a new immune boosting diet; he owned a fitness empire for Christ sake! Ok it was one highly successful gym in Brooklyn, but he had plans! Had had plans. Now he was dying.

“Mr. Barnes,” called the nurse from the hallway leading to the examination rooms. A stunning English woman, who unfairly looked pristine despite the fact that she’d been here all night. Not a hair out of place, perfectly applied red lipstick, and not even her clothes were rumpled.

Shaking, Bucky stood, giving the glum waiting room a final glance before following the woman back.

“Dr. Rogers will be in, in just a moment. He’s finishing up with another patient. You’re fairly lucky. You got in just in time. We stop admitting patients after 5:30.” She said it with a kind smile and a wink Bucky didn’t quite understand. She was almost out the door when she turned back to him. “Try to calm yourself down. I know it’s difficult but everything is only made worse by stressing before you know what’s wrong. A 4-7-8 breath is most effective. Inhale 4, hold 7, and exhale 8.”

“Uh thanks…”

“Dr. Carter,” she supplied. “Love the shirt, by the way,” and with a she was gone.

“Shirt?” Bucky questioned aloud to the empty room. He looked in the examination room mirror to inspect his own appearance. He hadn’t paid any attention to it, too panicked looking for the closest medical aid to do more than make sure he had pants and his wallet before running out the door. He looked rough. Panic did that naturally, but his hair had been thrown up into what could very loosely be termed a bun, he was wearing yesterday’s crumpled shorts, but worst of all was the shirt. He was wearing his “Single, Bi the way” cut-off t-shirt Nat had given to him as a gag gift on his last birthday. He used it as a sleep or pre-open work out shirt, but had forgotten he was wearing it when he’d run out the door. Reminded of Nat, he dug out his cell shooting off a text. By now she’d arriving at the gym for her first clients of the day, and no doubt she’d be worried she didn’t find him there.

_Bucky: Won’t be in today…or at least til later. Talk when I get home._

The response was almost immediate. No doubt the phone had been in her hand, about to call him.

_Nat: K. everything okay?_

He was in the middle of typing a response when he became aware of hushed voices arguing in the hall before a large man stumbled into the room.

“Mr. Barnes?” he stammered, righting himself and glancing down at the clipboard in his hands.

 _Well fuck. Why is this my life? Is everyone who works here hot!?_ Bucky was of the opinion that hot doctors should be shot. It was bad enough that Dr. Carter had been a goddess in scrubs, but at least she wouldn’t be treating him. This was so embarrassing. And come to think of it why _wasn’t_ she treating him? Why was she working reception? That’s what had led Bucky to assume she was a nurse rather than a doctor in the first place.

“Uh…yes?” Bucky squeaked. It wasn’t his fault. He was freaking out and now the doctor he had was the walking embodiment of ‘all-American boy-next-door beefcake sex god’. Tall, blonde, bearded, and handsome. If someone had designed a man for Bucky it would have been Dr. Rogers, right down to the blue eyes and crooked smile.

He was the same height as Bucky but, broader through the shoulders and chest tapering to a narrow waist. If Bucky hadn’t been so freaked out, he definitely would’ve been flirting. Absently he wondered how Dr. Rogers found shirts to fit himself. As it was, the doctor’s shirts fit very well, leaving little to Bucky’s imagination.

“You sure about that?” the doctor chuckled. Bucky wasn’t sure but, he thought there was a slight blush tinting the doctor’s cheeks.

“Yes. Bucky actually…you can call me Bucky.”

“Ok. Bucky. According to Peggy’s… that is, Dr. Carter’s, admission report you’re here because of blood in your urine?” He phrased it as a question, clearly wanting Bucky to clarify or confirm.

“Yes. And. Um…also in my uh…fecal…matter? It think? Isn’t this all in the form?”

“It is, but I prefer to hear it from the source.” Reaching into a drawer of medical supplies he pulled out a plastic cup. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you for a urine sample. Bathroom is down the hall on your right.” This time Bucky was sure he was blushing.

As he made his way down the hall he passed Dr. Carter who gave him a, what could only be described as a cheeky, smile.

“Excuse me!” Bucky called quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

“Hmm?” Dr. Carter turned around.

“Uh…umm…not to be rude but, I was um… curious I guess… why aren’t you treating me? Not that I don’t like Dr. Rogers or anything, I mean… I guess I thought you were just a nurse since you registered me… NOT that there’s anything wrong with being a nurse, it’s a totally noble profession…” Bucky quickly course corrected. His mother had been a nurse before she retired. He knew firsthand how much work and care it took to be a nurse. They were the unsung heroes of the medical field in Bucky’s opinion. “…but ugh! I don’t really know what I’m asking…” hen finished lamely.

Dr. Carter gave him a sympathetic smile. “That’s okay Mr. Barnes. I know what you mean. It’s been a peculiarly slow night here. Not very many patients. Fortunate for the people of Brooklyn, but it means a very boring night for us. We sent our admitting nurse/receptionist home early, so I took over. As for why I’m not treating you? I felt that Steve…” she paused searching for the right words “would suit you better,” she said this last bit with a sly smile. “Now, I believe we shouldn’t keep Dr. Rogers waiting,” resuming a more formal manner, she glanced pointedly at the sample cup in Bucky’s hand.

“Oh yeah.”

Bucky nearly ran to the bathroom, wanting nothing more than for this embarrassment to end, and for Dr. Rogers to inform him that he was dying so he could return to his apartment and do just that.

When he returned from the bathroom, his pale pink sample in hand, he found Dr. Carter leaving the examination room. He sat down on the exam table placing the sample beside him. He kept his eyes trained on the floor. When Dr. Rogers didn’t immediately start speaking he chanced a glance up. Dr. Rogers’ face was the same colour as Bucky’s sample and he was glaring out the door where Dr. Carter had just left.

“Doc?”

“Oh….yes.” Dr. Rogers picked up Bucky’s sample and inspected it carefully. “Good news Mr. Barnes. I believe I know what the matter is, though I do have a few more questions just to be certain.”

“Ok…” Now Bucky was truly freaking out. It was bad. Worse than bad. That’s why he wasn’t telling him right away. He needed to build up to it. Bucky’s breath started coming shorter. He was cold all over and his vision started to blur around the edges. It felt as though the room were spinning until suddenly it wasn’t. Everything went black. And then everything went very bright. And vibrating? Was it normal for rooms to vibrate? And wasn’t he just looking at the floor, not the ceiling?

“Mr. Barnes?” came a voice from far away. “Bucky?” The voice was nearer now, right above him and laced with concern. The blurry shapes above him resolved into the defined squares of ceiling tiles and a very worried looking Dr. Rogers. “Bucky, can you hear me? You fainted.”

Bucky buried his face in his hands groaning. Why was he so embarrassing?! He couldn’t even be given bad news without fainting? He felt tears start to slide down his face. _Oh fucking fantastic_! He felt a laugh burble up. He threw his head back let it out. He was a mess.

“What happened? Am I missing some joke here?” Dr. Carter hurried into the room holding a juice box.

“Beats me if there is.” Replied Dr. Rogers, taking the juice box and handing it to Bucky.

 “It’s just this whole fucking situation.” Bucky managed to get out in between gulps of air and sips from the juice box. “I’m sitting here tears streaming down my face while I’m laughing uncontrollably, in a medical examination room at 6am while the two hottest doctors I’ve ever seen watch, waiting to tell me I’m dying.”

The two doctors’ reactions could not have been more different. Dr. Carter, bust out laughing with Bucky, whereas a small crease appeared between Dr. Roger’s brows as they furrowed in a frown?

“Bucky, who told you, you were dying?” That was Dr. Rogers.

“No one but, that’s what bloody pee means! Isn’t it?”

“Dear God no man!” Dr. Carter had calmed down enough to answer, but she couldn’t keep the smile from her voice. “Usually it’s nothing more than a UTI, which is very easily treated with medication. Though, those are really far more common in women.”

“Let me just ask you two more questions. Ok, first: Did you experience any pain during urination? Notice any particularly strong smell? Feel any sort of discomfort or abnormality other than the colour at all?” a little amusement creeping through the concern in Dr. Rogers’ voice.

“No…not really. Everything was pretty normal.” He was looking down at the floor again, unwilling to make eye contact.

“Ok,” the smile was definitely in the handsome doctor’s voice now. “Second and final question: Has your diet changed in any way recently, and what in particular did you eat yesterday?”

“Uh… Well, yeah.  I’ve started this new diet my roommate recommended. She said it’s supposed to help boost your immune system. Said it really worked for her boyfriend, so I thought I’d give it a try. She gave me a couple of his go-to recipes to try. Had a kale, spinach, banana, apple, and beet smoothie for breakfast, some chicken and a spinach salad for lunch, and for supper she made me her borscht. Said it’s really good on this diet and that her boyfriend loves it. Old family recipe. Her family is from Russia.” Once he got started talking he just rambled to fill the silence.

“Ok…” Now Dr. Rogers really was laughing. “Bucky, you’re not dying. You’re not even sick. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. You might just want to lay off the beets.”

“Huh?”

“Beets. The main ingredient in borscht is beets. And you had them in that smoothie.”

“Yeah, so?” Bucky didn’t follow.

“Didn’t you know that eating beets can turn your urine and feces a reddish colour?”

“Oh God. Ok. You two can go laugh somewhere else and leave me here to die for real now.”

“Sorry. Not possible,” was Dr. Carter’s prim reply. “Come now, we’re done for the night.” She walked him out of the exam room, leaving Dr. Rogers to quickly dispose of the urine sample and reset the room.

Once they reached the counter Bucky turned to Dr. Carter with a sheepish look. “Sorry for this. I just panicked. This was really embarrassing. I’m sorry… I–”

“Oh pish-tosh! Think nothing of it. It brought some levity to an otherwise dull night. And believe me,” she said laying a hand on his arm, “we’ve seen much more embarrassing things than this.” Behind them they heard Dr. Rogers come down the hall.

“I’m just gonna head out now before I have to face him. You’ve been very nice Dr. Carter but I...I can’t…”

“Nonsense!” Dr. Carter said grabbing his arm with surprising strength. “I heard what you said in that ramble. You can call me Peggy. You’re no longer a patient. Ah Steve, there you are.”

“Ready to go Peg?” he asked glancing up and quickly back down again, seemingly fascinated by the clips of his messenger bag, when he realized Bucky was still there.

“Ye- oh my, seems I’ve forgotten my purse. Silly me. I’ll be right back.” She retreated down the hallway giving Steve a pointed look as she went.

“So ummm” said Steve smartly. To which Bucky wittily replied “Ummm yeah.”

“Oh bloody hell!” exclaimed Peggy charging out of the hall, purse in hand. “Do you fancy him?” she asked gesturing from Bucky to Steve.

“Uh yeah.”

“And you,” she said turning her ire on Steve, “do you fancy him?”

“Yes...but he’s a patient… and it’s totally un-“

“Honestly Steve! He’s no longer a patient and barely was one to begin with! Sorry dear,” she added to Bucky. “This is a public clinic. If you won’t date anyone who has been, or might be a patient you’ll rule out every man in Brooklyn! You don’t take on long term patients, so it’s not an ethical problem! Get your head out of your own ass.” Steve looked a bashed, meanwhile Bucky couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Peggy glared at him.

“Sorry. It’s just that you sound exactly like a British version of Natasha,” Bucky explained.

Steve looked at Bucky quizzically. “Your roommate… she wouldn’t happen to be a personal trainer at Red Room Gym would she?”

It was Bucky’s turn to look confused. “Yeah. She’s my best trainer as well as my best friend. Why?”

“She’s my trainer. I’m her 8 o’clock every weekday. Helps me unwind after a night here.”

“YOU’RE DOC MCHOTTIE?” Bucky exclaimed.

“So then this must be Muscle Hunk Bossman,” chirped Peggy to Steve. “You know your friend Natasha has been trying to set you two up for months now?” she added to Bucky.

“Yes, I know. She loves to meddle and thinks she knows what’s best for me. “

“Sounds like another someone else I know, “ replied Steve with a weighted look at Peggy.

“You know… they may be right. This time anyway, “ teased Bucky giving Steve a flirtatious smile.

“So it’s settled!” declared Peggy.

“Huh?” came Steve and Bucky’s twin reply.

“You two are getting breakfast. I know a lovely little place around the corner that’s just opening up. You two enjoy yourselves.” With that she turned on her heels and headed out the door calling, “And try the quiche Lorraine. It’s divine.”

 


End file.
